How Arthur earned a dollar
by Poopymcduck101
Summary: Arthur goes on a adventure, NUFF SAID! Wait wha! I suppose i am now forced to write a summary of how Arthur Gets his Grove/mojo back. (Read tge story quit reading this, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING!
1. Chapter 1 : How Arthur first got here

It was a wonderful day in Elwood City where we see our stereotypical average Aardvark named Arthur who was walking fast on the sidewalk, a subastance of a sort oozing down his pants. Yes, Arthur was walking in the rain.( gotcha mofo!) Now you may be wondering to yourself "why is Arthur walking in the rain?" Well I'll tell you why,

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx IT'S OVER 9000™!jklol

FLASHBACK 2 HOURS AGO

"Ok mom, I'll be back im going to Buster's"

"I could give a rats $$ where your going"

"WELL SAME HERE YOU CANNON-FODDER!"

So Arthur ventured forth to Buster's casa (house) in the ghetto but on his way there he saw some street pharmacists giving away some white bags, it was at this moment that Arthur realized something

"HORY SHREK! I FORGOT MY SWEATER! Oh hi Friends! Can you help a playa out?

"Sure but first you gotta pick up my soap"

"Ah h311 Nah!"

"I'll give you a dollar for it"

VILL ZE ARTHUR PICK UP SOAP OR WILL HE JUST FIVE FINGER DISCOUNT THE DRUGS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF Dragon-what?! Oh ship wrong show!

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! (will only continue if i get a review)


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy stuff happens

**I want to take the time to point out my first reviewer, GhebTheSchmexy and tell him thank you for showing he how to upload chapters and for being probably my only reviewer, anyways on with the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZZXXX NOO! THERE ARE ZESSS!**

 **(** recap: "can ya help a playa out?" "Sure, but you gotta pick up my soap")

"Mmmmm Ok!"

(Arthur bends to pick up the soap and he hears some pants unzipping and falling)

"What are you guys doing?"

"Were gonna show you our pretty boxers"

"Oh ok, for a second i thought i was gonna be raped"

"How old are you kid?"

' oh man what should i say?' "Im twenty-juan"

"DAYUMMM! I should've raped you while i had the chance"

"I'll let you for some paperclip s and a subway coupon" (kudos to who can guess where i got that from)

" i only got a dollar sorry"

"That's fine, I'll take your dollar"

"ALRIGHT!" (cue rape music a.k.a. jaws® theme)

" OH SWEET MOTHER OF AARDVARK JESUS!"

(Fifty minutes later on the sidewalk)

Arthur was walking fast becuase he needed to get to a hospital so he could check if he has S. . whem all of a sudden, he felt a slight twitch come from his pickle- **WILL ARTHUR MAKE IT TO THE HOSPITAL? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3: the way of the worm

**Previously on how Arthur earned a dollar:**

 **He needed to get to the hospital when all of a sudden he felt a slight twitch come from his pickle**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arthur checked his pants and saw that a inchworm was on his gherkhin (pickle)!

"Da fudge outta here worm, I got to get to tge hospital"

"I can drive you if you want Arthur"

"How'd you know my name? ARE YOU A PEDO-WORM?!"

"(Sarcastically) nooo, I'm your mom's favorite vibrati0r."

"Screw you man, my mom gets lonely since David moved out for that cheap excuse of a mom that Buster has"

"Oh, my apologies. So you need a ride?"

"Sure, thanks Worm."

"It's Larry Arthur"

"Oh."

(5 min. Later.)

"alright, thanks Larry."

"No prob bub."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(We see Arthur in a hospital gown with his hairy Aardvark ass pointing at the camera)

"I hope im negative for a disease."

(Enter Binky with a monocle)

"Arthur?"

"Binky? You lost weight after _that_ whole breakup with Muffy huh?"

"Yup! All 52 pounds. Thanks for noticing; now what can I do for you?"

"Well didn't you get my conditions?"

"Nope,this is my first day"

"Oh Gosh...DON'T AMPUTATE MY SCROTUM!"

 **will Binky be competent(smart) enough to correctly diagnose Arthur? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: the semi-filler shall begin!

( _ **Recap)**_

 _ **"Nope,this is my first day"**_

 _ **"Oh gosh... DON'T AMPUTATE MY SCROTUM!" (And now back to the story.)**_

 __"you don't have to worry Arthur, I watched enough My Little Pony® to be a good doctor"

"Oookkk Binky i trust you"

"Great, now what seems to be the problem Arthur?"

"I might have a butt disease on my weenie"

"Oh, ok well were gonna have to get some samples of D.N.A. from your pingas so use these" (throws dirty magazines at Arthur)

"Ok then" (Arthur unzips his pants but then looks at Binky) "Binky can you leave?"

"Oh sorry, I'll be back in 15 minutes." (Binky exits)

(15 minutes later, Arthur has a glass vial filled with clear semen)

"Wonder were Binky is?"

"Im right here Arthur."

"Oh, well here's the semen Binks"

"Alright I'll text you the results later Arthur"

" Ok thanks Binky"

Xxxxxxxxxxxbcbxjdkieirfjccncndnoeorkfjcncndndkdirirufjcn

(Arthur is walking home when he hears his phone go off)

"Oh, is it Binky?" (Arthur answers his phone) "hey Binky!"

"BINKY? BINKY?! WHY WOULD YOU BE TALKING TO BINKY?!"

"Buster?! 'Oh schet, i forgot about Buster' how you doing buddy?"

"SHCHETTY! IM SICK OF YOU BREAKING YOUR PROMISES!"

"well this might not make up for it, but im sorry"

 **Will Buster forgive Arthur? Find out in the next chapter AY WAILL C U L8TR DAWWG!**


	5. Chapter 5: the end

**"well this might not make up for it, but im sorry"**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5: how Arthur died

"SORRY? SORRY?! SCREW YOUR SORRY UP YOUR $$ READ!"

(Arthur cries) "just give me one chance Buster; please, I'll make it up to you"

"No! Goodbye Arthur i won't ever see you again. (P.s. R.K.O. yourself)

(Buster hangs up while Arthur runs home)

'RING RING, RING RING'

"GO AWAY BUSTER!"

"Arthur calm down, it's me, Binky calling to tell you that you got a transmitted disease"

" ok Binky thanks"

"Well i gotta go Arthur, im being called for another patient"

" ok, bye"

(Arthur went home but when he got inside he saw Randy Orton!)

"Randy Orton?"

"I CAME TO R.K.O. YOU SINCE EVERYBODY THINKS THIS IS A TROLL STORY!"

"wait a second, IM IN A STORY?!"

"Yes."

" oh ok then, for a second there i tho-" "R.K.O.!"

(Arthur died becuase of extreme rko'edness.)

 _ **well this is the end, this the end, oooh i will miss you my friend, the end WHY ARE YOU STILL READING? THIS STORY IS COMPLETE NOW THE F OUTTA HERE!**_


End file.
